Leap of Faith
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Returning to the library after wrapping up another case, John is surprised to find a gift for him delivered by Shaw from Joss. It isn't long before he questions what he really wants from whatever this relationship is. #CareeseIsEternal


Disclaimer: This does not belong to me. I'm just borrowing the characters for mine and others entertainment. I apologize for any mistakes in this because it is unbeta'd but Youtube started my day in a bad mood. Enjoy;D

* * *

Leap of Faith

It was early in the morning when John reentered the library after taking care of his latest case with two cups of coffee and a small tea. The first thing that caught John's attention as was a small bouquet that consisted of five roses. "Plan on doing a bit of redecorating here Finch" he asked in his usual teasing manner as the cup of tea was placed next to him.

His employer, who had been feverishly typing on his keyboard, looked to him so that he could acknowledge the question he posed. "Actually Mr. Reese, Ms. Shaw brought them with her when she returned about ten minutes ago. She explained that Detective Carter had asked her to perform the task."

"Which is something I shouldn't have to do if you would admit your feelings to her already Reese" Shaw stated as she stepped out from the backroom in a black sweater after dropping off her coat, the look of irritation clear on her face when she snatched the offered coffee from him. "You guys are paying me to help with the numbers, not play cupid. This lovey dovey crap isn't my thing."

"Well Ms. Shaw, this 'lovey dovey' thing you are referring to has been a tradition for many years" Finch pointed out in hopes of reasoning with her. "Maybe you just haven't found a person suitable to your personality. I'm sure that would help to change you opinion of the holiday."

She just scoffed. "At the rate these two are going, it will be many years before they finally get under the sheets" Shaw put rather bluntly as she pointed an index finger in Reese's direction who was still in the dark about what she was talking about. "Oh please Reese, don't start with that whole 'just friend' business. I already had enough of this when we were taking care of Ian remember." She took a sip of her coffee. "I just don't get it when it comes to you two. I mean when I get an itch, I just chase down someone at the bar but you two have been doing this for how long?"

"Two and a half years Ms. Shaw" Finch provided, avoiding John's glare behind the rim of his cup. "I was only providing information Mr. Reese, that isn't to say that I have anything to say about whatever relationship you decide to pursue with Detective Carter."

"I'm not pursuing anything with her" he defending as he leaned down to give Bear his usual treats. "I didn't put her up to this or anything."

Shaw shook her head no. "Actually you did Reese. Being as dense as you are, Carter probably got tired of trying to send you signals and decided to try something different. These flowers were meant for you and quoting the message she gave along with them." She coughed to get the right tone her voice before speaking again in her best seductive voice. "'Just tell him that I'm thinking of him today'"

John was floored by the implications of the message. Surely Shaw had been mistaken about what it could all mean. "Carter was probably just doing something nice. That's how she is, unlike some people I know."

Shaw raised a cautionary eyebrow at him. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways, take it how you want but since Finch told me there aren't any more numbers today, I'm going home to get some sleep then hit the club later tonight. Later boys." Going back to her coat, Shaw gave a flamboyant wave of her hand before leaving the library.

"Mr. Reese, if you need some kind of assistance, I'm more than happy to help. As I told Ms. Shaw, there aren't any new numbers today."

"Good to know I have your support Finch" the wheels in his head were turning with what he could possibly do. "I have to say I'm surprised that you are being so supportive."

"Detective Carter has proven her worth as an asset despite our shaky beginnings. You saw something in her that I couldn't. I didn't miss the ways you were so protective of her Mr. Reese, as hard as your attempts to hide them behind your work were. You treated her differently than any other number we've helped, spoke so highly of her. Even you actions that day told of you feelings for the Detective." Finch was of course speaking of when Carter's number had been given to them two years ago. John was in clear distress that she was the one that was destined to die if they did not interfere.

Even though Harold had many objections to helping the person that had made it her soul mission to hunt John down and put him behind bars, he knew that she deserved the same help that they gave to any other number. John had been very active during that case; spoke so much of what he had learned about her during his off the books research.

"I think that I'm going to need all the help I can get. I wasn't expecting this from her" John admitted. He didn't take her for the spur of the moment kind of woman. What could he do for her?

* * *

What was she thinking send Shaw away with those flowers? It was bad enough that something possessed Joss to buy the arrangement for John but to send it with that message was another thing all together. If she could reach, Joss would have kicked her own ass. Maybe all of the secrecy with her pursues of HR and hiding Elias was getting to her. She had felt terrible for keeping it from John but Joss would rather die than to see him get hurt.

Maybe she was feeling particularly lonely earlier when she had bought the flowers. Coming home an hour ago and getting settled on the couch with a glass of wine, Joss knew that this enforced separation was getting to her. It was like when John had been the one to do that to her after Rikers and the bomb vest. She desperately wanted to know if he was okay after everything was said and done but they never had the chance to just sit down and talk. Outside of what either of them were doing, things were getting better. Even though she had her share of secrets, John was making himself available for her whenever he could, as if he was trying to make up for lost time.

Joss took a long sip of wine as she thought about the look on John's face. Would he be surprised that she sent him something today? Her thoughts were cut short by the knocking at her door. Looking at the time, she saw that it was past nine. Joss knew that Taylor would be staying over a friend's house today so she had the whole house to herself.

Standing up from the couch, she went towards the nearby drawer to grab her service pistol just in case. "Who is it?" She asked.

"You hurt my feelings Carter. Surely you knew I would be coming over tonight" John said from the other side.

Realizing that it wasn't a threat, Joss quickly replaced the weapon and fixed her somewhat disheveled appearance. After coming home, she had quickly jumped in the shower and threw on some sweats with a sleeveless shirt while her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy ponytail.

She undid the locks and pulled the door open to greet him, only to gasp in disbelief at the sight before her. "John, you didn't have to do that. I only gave you five" Joss said once she got her senses back. John stood before her with a bouquet of ten long stem roses in a crystal vase. Stepping to the side to let him in, Joss redid the locks.

"Well I thought that since you gave me something, I would return the favor." Just as she turned around, Joss felt herself being pressed against the door by John's large frame. Before she could ask what he was doing, he brought a hand to her cheek. His fingers tenderly brushed the skin there as he really looked at her. John was looking for any signs that he had overstepped his boundaries.

Seeing nothing but a smile graced her features, he could have sworn he saw her large, doe eyes sparkle with anticipation which he knew reflected in his own. Delaying the moment no longer, John slowly leaned forward until finally his lips brushed across hers. Joss's breath hitched at the sensation but slowly trailed her hands up his purple dress shirt before snaking them around his neck into his short salt and pepper hair to tug him closer.

John growled at the feel of her fingernails in his scalp. He traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, demanding entry that she quickly granted. Once inside, the two began to duel for control as Joss tilted her head for a better angle before rubbing up against his body.

A few minutes passed before they finally separated from the lack of air. Joss swore if the door wasn't against her back that she would have fallen to the floor. Never in her life, not even with her husband, had she ever been kissed like that. As John was recollecting himself, she slipped her tongue over her now swollen lips. Her lips then curled into a sultry smile. "I think I can do better than that John" her voice purred before she took his hand and began leading him to her bedroom.

"I would like to see you try" he countered as he closed the door behind him.

The day had started off with doubts on where the two of them wanted to take their relationship because of Joss's surprise gift. In the end however, it was really the push that they needed to finally move forward and that's exactly what they would do starting tonight.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, to elaborate screw Youtube. I woke up this morning and the FIRST video in the recommend section was the Shoot kiss. It got my blood boiling so much that I wrote something to help get the rage out of my system. Again, sincere apologies for my horrific writing as this is unbeta'd but I do hope that you all enjoy^^


End file.
